Dont get too close
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: High School cheerio captain Santana is struggling with her secret sexuality and some other demons, her best friend Brittany recommends that she should go see the new high school councilor, when Santana meets Doctor Fabray for the first time she shows her the possibility of happiness. ALL QUINNTANA


High School cheerio captain Santana is struggling with her secret sexuality and some other demons, her best friend Brittany recommends that she should go see the new high school councilor, when Santana meets Doctor Fabray for the first time she shows her the possibility of happiness.

**Author's note: ****here is a new story after my writer's block I decided to continue with my other stories and post my new ones I have other holiday based stories that I am going to post that I couldn't before**

**And I again give a shout to Lea Michele I know its been a while since her single was released but I love her songs ****cannonball**** and battlefield and if you haven't yet listened to them go and listen to them Now!**

_**One more thing, Quinntana fans lets have some fun and tweet about having a quinntana scene for the 100**__**th**__** episode, I was sad when I heard about Chace Crawford coming on to play Quinn's boyfriend so that means no chance of Quinntana happening again but I really hope they get a scene together, even if it's a scene were they joke about their one night stand. **_

**I hope you ENJOY this story! **

**Quinn's POV**

_She was down on one knee with a velvet box in her hand revealing a beautiful (big) diamond ring, my heart was beating fast, I was anxious and I was sweating, she wanted to take the big step in our relationship _

"_S-s-santana what are you…_

"_Shh, just let me do this, just hear me out Mi amor" she interrupted me, I was shocked and I felt like I was going to choke _

_When someone you love proposes to you, you cry tears of joy, you immediately say yes without having to think about it, without them even having to ask and you get scared in a good way, but why am I feeling scared in a bad way _

_Why do I feel guilty that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me, I am not even sure I want to hear what she has to say _

"_I love you Quinn, I never knew what love was until you came around and showed me, you took me out of the darkest place in my life and showed me the possibility of happiness _

_I know I was a bit difficult to you when we first met, in fact I was practically a bitch, but you never gave up on me, you stayed I pushed but you pulled me back, I cant imagine my life without you _

_You became more than a school counselor, you became my best friend, my only solace of happiness and the love of my life" she had tears rolling down her cheeks and so did I, she let out a chuckle shaking her head _

"_San" I breathed out as my breathing became shallow _

"_The more I spent time with you the more I could see that you were the right one for me, we had our times bad and good and through it all we still stuck with each other and we still found our way back to each other _

_I swear I never knew what love meant until I met you, not only did you bring me happiness but you brought it to the school too, you make people smile and laugh, you change their lives for the better _

_And I am glad for that, and I am happy that Brittany and the rest of my friends pushed me to see you because if it was not for them, we wouldn't be here today, in fact I am pretty happy that principal figgins hired you_

_I am glad you wanted your fresh start to be in Lima, years ago I would have laughed at anyone who would have told me that I would believe in fate and love, but now, now I know what all that means thanks to you _

_Weeks ago before graduation when we were talking about the future in the glee club, I had this perfect picture in my head of going to my dream school in New York and having a beautiful fiancée back in Lima _

_Then we would get married after my first year in college, then after I finish college, I would get started on building my dream, taking the right jobs here and there, of course it would be a struggle since I want to be an artists, but you would be there every step of the way, cheering me on _

_And then when the time comes I would land something big and then we would move away from Lima and start a future some place else, with you having your own practice as a psychologist and we would live in this wonderful house with a picket fence _

_And every time I would come home from work, or touring around you would be there to welcome me home with a big smile on your face throwing yourself in my arms, and it would feel like home, then when we are ready we start a family_

_A beautiful girl that looks just like you with your hazel eyes, then of course a boy and then we would argue over baby names and we would fight because of your hormones and my stubbornness " _

_We both chuckled at what she said_

"_But in the end we would be okay because we love each other, and then when our babies are born it would be like the perfect moment and nothing or anybody would take it away from us,_

_That's the future I envisioned and today after graduation, seeing you in the crowd cheering me on when I collected my diploma and gave my speech and looking into your eyes, I knew more that ever that I wanted it more_

_So what I am saying is, I want to make you happy, spend the rest of my life with you and grow old with you, so Quinn Fabray, will you make me the happiest girl on earth and marry me?" _

_I wanted to say yes so much, wanted all those things she wanted so much, I wanted a future with her; all those things she had said were true _

_When we first met we collided but some how I never gave up on her, something kept on pushing me towards her and I do not regret ever meeting her _

_She was one fiery student beautiful but stubborn, she was stubborn and has so many secrets, but underneath that tough exterior was a soft exterior that was just bruised _

_She gave me a run for my money but in the end it was all worth it, the first time she told me she loved me was the best moment of my life, because I had loved her from the moment she walked in my office and started shouting at me for no reason_

_We grew closer together and our problems bought us even closer, we have been through a lot and we managed to fix each other and as much as I believe in love and fate I also want Santana to go her own way for a while without having me to hold her back _

_She is still young, she is 18 and I am 25, she has so much to look forward to and so much to explore I do not want to hold her back, because I lived my college life, I wanted Santana to enjoy hers too without having this big commitment tying her down _

_Although it will break me, but as long as she is happy I will be happy, but our relationship needs to be tested, if we are meant to be we will find our way back to each other_

_After a while of being quiet and having tears silently rolling down my cheeks, I could see Santana's face look at me with worry and concern; she stood up and placed the box on the dining table, moving towards me _

_I felt all air leave my body, when she wiped away my tears, even now her touch had that effect on me and I loved it, but what I am about to do is going to break both of us _

"_What is wrong Mi amor, tell me" _

"_No, I can't" I saw her eyebrows furrow in confusion _

"_No what MI amor" _

"_I can't marry you Santana, I just cant, I love you so so so much but if I say yes I feel like I would be holding you back" she frowned and moved away from me _

"_W-w-what do you mean holding me back, that doesn't make any sense Q" I could feel her voice crack and it broke my heart even more _

"_Listen to me San, please listen, you have a whole life ahead of you, you are going to college and you are still 18, you don't need a big commitment tying you down, I want you to go out there to college and go explore _

_Explore your talents and what you want to do, although it totally breaks me to say this, but I had my college time and I think its fair for you to have yours, I love you Santana please believe that and I want nothing more than to spend my life with you…"_

"_Then why are you doing this to me Quinn, why the hell are you saying this, why are you making this hard, I don't want that, I want to go to college yes, I want to explore and do everything yes _

_But I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, so why are you resisting this, you are not holding me back, love is something that can never hold you back Q, why this, why now, you say that you love me but why do you want to break my heart?" _

_Her body was wrecking in sobs as I stepped closer to her and she pulled me in her making me face her, her brown orbs filled with sadness as they locked with mine _

"_I love you san, I love so much and I do not regret ever meeting you, you are my whole world but I want to set you free, I am 25 Santana and you are 18 you have so much time to decide on what you want_

_I just don't want you to make hasty decisions, I don't want you to regret this down the line" she shook her head furiously _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOUSED TO MEAN, I LOVE YOU" I flinched at her raised voice she was angry and I know that when she is angry she can do stupid things sometimes _

"_I love you. Age does not matter, and since when did it matter, you are the love of my life and nothing will ever change that, even going to New York, why all the sudden change Quinn, why do you want to break me, don't you want a future with me?" _

_We were both crying by now _

"_I do Santana I want nothing more than to have you in my life forever"_

"_THEN WHY, tell me why you're doing this, does this mean we are breaking up, were you going to do this right after my graduation, have you been planning to break up with me all along, was I just a good lay for you is that it, _

_were you just using me all along, healing the broken girl then dropping her last minute, I am so stupid " she hissed at me out of anger _

_I was hurt that she assumed that I was using her; I love her more than she will ever know why she would think that I have no idea _

"_San"_

"_Don't San me, so I was just a broken girl to, a patient that you had to fix, did you love me at all or did you just feel sorry for me Quinn is that what this was"_

"_NO, NO san you know I love you, this was never an experiment for me it was real, its just that I think we are not ready yet, we just need a break and I swear San we love each other and we will find a way back to each other _

_We just need a break on things so that you can go off to college"_

"_I don't need a break, I need you I want to marry you, love you and have a family with you, why is it that you are the only person that was able to fix my heart yet again you are the only person that was able to break it in to pieces"_

"_San things don't have to change between us, I still love you but we are not ready for marriage" I was clutching on to her my neck buried into her neck, as we were both crying _

"_This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, our lives but instead it is the worst and you can't hug it away Quinn, I want a future with you and you tell me we are not ready, well I am ready, I cant believe you would do this to me!"_

_She was angry, she was pissed and she was crying, in this state Santana was capable of endangering herself in the worst possible way, she banged her hand on the table which made me flinch she left the velvet box and took her jacket from the coat hanger _

"_Wait S-a-n were are you going?" I asked her with panic set in my eyes, when I tried to grab her arm she roughly pulled away from my grasp _

"_I-I am going to my graduation party, I declined the invitation thinking I will have something to celebrate at home with my fiancé well at least I thought I would have a fiancé by the end of the night but I was wrong_

_You know funny thing is, this was supposed to be the happiest day of my life but it turned out to be the worst" I was crying so hard now and I clutched onto her, holding her tight and wanting to never let her go_

"_S-San please you c-c-ant drive in the state your in, please don't walk out on me, on this on us" _

"_Please just let me go Q, because If I stay I might say something that I may regret, you made your decision clear Quinn, I want you to be my wife and if you cant there is no us, I am going don't wait up for me" _

_She pulled away from me and walked out of the door slamming it on her way out; I broke down crying on the floor, how could I let the love of my life walk out of the door? Santana is the best thing that ever happened to me and I just ruined it _

_I thought I was making the right decision by letting her go so she can focus on college but I guess I was wrong because it just destroyed us, I was replaying all the venomous words she said to me about me playing her and dating her out of pity _

_It hurt that she thought those thing about me, I love Santana with every fiber in my body, she was my everything, after I lost it all I thought I would not bounce back, but my move to Lima proved to me that there is always a __**light at the end of the tunnel**_

_Santana was my light, she was my everything and now I think I might have lost her for good, I really hope she comes back I never wanted her to spend her graduation night like this, this was supposed to be the happiest night of her life (of our lives)_

_I decided to call her but her phone just kept on taking me to the voicemail, I called for what felt like the 50__th__ time and it still went to voicemail _

"_**This is Santana bitch, I cant pick up right now because I am busy being awesome and chilling with my beautiful future wifey, leave a message and I will get back to you, if I even want to (chuckles)" I**__ laughed through my tears as I listen to her voice over and over again she was a charmer in her own ways _

"_San babe please call me, I love you so much, please just come home, I will give you your space, whatever you want I just want you to come back home so we can talk, please San" my voice was cracking as I was tearing apart inside _

_I went to our bedroom; it was mine before it turned into ours a few months ago and ever since she has moved in with me she has turned this into a home, more than I could, even before she moved in it already felt like our home because she slept here a lot and left some of her stuff here _

_We had been through so much together, the school frowning upon our relationship, her abuela, Santana not wanting to open up about her problems, we pushed and pulled to be together _

_We had an understanding about each other, we both went through the same things and I saw myself in her and I also saw love, Santana was the love of my life and I wouldn't change that for anything, its like its in my DNA, she is my soul mate _

_And it took a lot of convincing from her in order for me to accept that we were in love, I was in denial at first but she wooed me and fought with me to finally give in to our love _

_Our love was passionate and fiery just like our personalities, we love hard that's who we are and we fight hard, we do everything with a passion, you would think two people who are the same would never work out together, but we did _

_I looked at the photo on her bedside table, it was a picture taken on her birthday when I threw her a surprise party and she was so happy that when it was time to cut the cake she hugged me from behind and smeared the icing all over my face, kissing my cheek to remove some of it _

_It was beautiful, we looked so in love so carefree and happy, laughing and having fun, but now I feel like I just destroyed my own happiness, I decided to lay on our bed as I clutched the photo holding to my chest letting out painful sobs _

_I kept looking at my phone for any sign or indication that she might call, I cried myself to sleep hoping that she would come back home soon _

_***RING, RING, RING***_

_I was woken up by my cell phone blaring loudly, I answered with out looking at the caller ID hoping that it was San_

"_Hello San where are you" I panicked hoping she is oaky _

"_N-no Q-quinn it's me" I heard the familiar voice that would usually sound sweet and happy, sound sad _

"_Britt, were is San, what's wrong sweetie?" Brittany was scaring me, she was never sad, she would cry but it would be happy tears of joy most of the time_

_While I was helping Santana I became close with all of her friends (the glee club) mostly I became best friends with Rachel, Tina and Mercedes but I was close with all of them and when we started dating they were fully supportive including Mr. Schue and they have been our strong hold ever since, they stood by us _

_And they always filled our apartment with joy, having them over for barbeques and sing sessions was great so if anything ever happened to either one of us they would be supportive and be there to help the other _

_But judging by Brittany's tone I was scared_

"_Q-Quinn, S-san…" I heard her sobbing at the end of the line, she couldn't speak, I started to cry, had something bad happened to my San _

"_Britt w-what a-are y-you saying, what happened Britt, please tell me" I was screaming in the phone, panicking because Brittany refused to tell me what was happening _

"_H-hey Q its R-Rachel" she sighed taking a deep breath but my tears did not stop _

"_Rach pl-lease" _

"_S-San has gotten in a bad car accident, I am s-sorry" the moment she said those words my heart stopped, my blood froze and I felt like I was seeing black, it cant be possible, this isn't happening _

"_W-what are you saying Rach, P-p-please t-tell me it's not t-true" she was crying and I was sobbing I couldn't lose her I already lost some people that I loved years before I can't lose my only happiness _

"_She is okay but it was very serve she was taken to the emergency room, s-she left the party, furious and drunk, she arrived here angry and hurting, w-we tried to stop her but she was t-to stubborn_

_P-puck, Sam, Mike and Finn tried to stop her from getting in the car but she refused to listen, we all tried but she got in anyway she didn't see the other car coming and it crushed into hers 2 blocks from the party" Rachel was practically sobbing by now_

_I felt like I was going insane, I felt like all was lost and my heart was ripped out of my chest, this was my entire fault, I let out a scream of pain and rushed out of my apartment without looking back, already Puck was waiting for me outside the apartment I ran into his open arms _

_And sobbed against his shirt, he hugged me tightly to make me feel better but it didn't work _

"_I know, I know, its going to be okay, she is strong she will make it" he opened the passenger door for me and let me in _

"_I knew you needed a drive I couldn't let you drive like this, we all stand together right, through anything" he kissed the top of my head for reassurance but I couldn't stop crying and I felt even more guilty when I saw his defeated expression as he drove me to the hospital_

"_T-This is al-ll my fault, w-we got in a f-fight and she left I s-should h-have said y-yes and this wouldn't have happened" I let out sobbing, Puck didn't know what I was talking about, I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet _

"_H-hey its not your fault, couples fight and they make it through anything, you san always do, you always make it, this is just a set back she will be okay"_

"_But what if she doesn't Puck" I shouted _

"_W-what if I l-Lose her, what would I do" floods of tears were coming out of my eyes_

"_Hey don't think like that oaky, she will make it come on Q, you are always telling us to be positive she will make it"_

_I just shook my head in disbelief, I know Puck was trying to make it all better, but this is nothing I can be positive about, the love of my life might die and its all my fault I drove her to drink her anger away, I cant lose her _

_We finally walked into the hospital and all our friends were waiting with open arms, some already crying as they hugged me murmuring telling me its going to be okay, trying to comfort me, I appreciated them being there _

_I really needed them at that moment, I saw a doctor come up to us_

"_W-what is the update doc? Please tell me she is okay, PLEASE DOC, PLEASE!" I asked letting out a cry, he looked at me sympathetically our friends were all holding me back_

"_I am doctor Montgomery, Santana's doctor, you must be Quinn, Santana is very critical now and we are taking her to surgery now, she broke a lot of ribs and she lost a lot of blood, she also has a bad head injury_

_But I assure you that she will be okay after surgery we will do everything that we possibly can do" _

_I felt light headed and my legs gave in but before I hit the ground, the girls caught me, and I continued crying _

"_C-can, Can I see her before s-she goes in to surgery" _

"_Of course, follow me"_

"_We will all be her for you and her Quinn, we are not going anywhere" Mercedes said still hugging me tightly as they all circled around _

"_t-thank you guys for being here"_

"_We wouldn't be any where else" a blood stained Finn said, I looked at Brittany to see if she was okay because San was also very important to her, she was her best friend, she moved from Sam's grip and moved to hug me _

"_She will be okay Q, our Sanny is strong" after a while of comforting each other I was ready to go with the doctor _

_When she opened the door to her room, I felt like I was going to collapse again but Doctor Montgomery held me and moved me to San's bed _

_She was bad; she was covered in bandages as she lay limplessly on the bed looking pale with scars on her neck and face, I felt like I was going to be sick and my heart ached with pain _

"_Oh San" I sat besides her bed grasping her limp left hand and bringing it to my lips and kissing it _

"_I will give you a moment" the doctor whispered out leaving the room quietly_

"_Oh san, I feel like this is my entire fault, it is my fault, and you wouldn't be here in the first place if I didn't say yes to you, I wanted to say yes _

_I wanted to marry you and grow old with you and have kids with you, but I thought I was doing right by you in saying no, but I guess it hurt us both in a bad way _

_P-please San I can't live without you, I want to grow old with you and I know you want to too, please wake up, don't leave me alone, we have so much to look forward to, don't leave me here, you are my rock you are my everything _

_I promise if you wake up, you will have all those things you wanted, the things we wanted. P-please San don't give up" I clutched her hadn't tighter and cried into the bed and I prayed, I prayed for her to be okay, for her not to leave me _

"_R-remember when we first met, y-you w-were so sturb-born and angry, but we mended each other, we pulled through we made it this far, come on baby p-please" I cried into her as I remembered the first day I met the love of my life…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***This is just the beginning it's a flash forward, this story will be based on Quinn's thoughts, taking us through when they first met, there will be some other POVs and Santana's Povs will be included through out the story**

***But it will be mostly Quinn, it's a story told through her eyes. **

***The next chapter will be on when they first met**

***Hope you enjoy the story folks, until next time**

***P.S. I just posted another chapter of Sister in law. **


End file.
